


*Ultimate caregiver instincts kick in with full force*

by MarenWithAnM



Series: One shot daily writing prompt thingy [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Are Merged, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, Ok so hear me out, Post-Game(s), Post-Super Dangan Ronpa 2, i really don't know what else to tag, izuru kamukura has all the talents, so why not give him the ultimate child caregiver talent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarenWithAnM/pseuds/MarenWithAnM
Summary: In which Izuru adopts a bunch of kids and then Hajime has to deal with them sometimes.
Series: One shot daily writing prompt thingy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603513
Comments: 8
Kudos: 205





	*Ultimate caregiver instincts kick in with full force*

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a taken serious version of this post: https://fishynurse.tumblr.com/post/176892114708/oh  
> i'll probably continue this at some point. Who knows?!

The last people Hajime Hinata expected to visit Jabberwock Island would be a bunch of kids. People seeking revenge on the former remnants of despair? Sure. The future foundation giving more provisions or bullets in the resident’s heads depending on their current moods? Also likely. Heck, even Junko Enoshima, who was dead twice over would have been more likely. But no. Four kids stood before him instead.

How did they even survive the apocalypse? The only one of them that looked remotely strong was a redhead who was bouncing on the balls of his feet. He looked to be around 11 or 12. An odd, almost nostalgic feeling welled up in Hajime’s chest as he looked down at the group before him.

“Heeey, that you big bro?” The kid asked, squinting at him. He was stroking his chin, as if pretending he had a beard to run his fingers through, though he distinctly did not.

“I dunno. Big bro would never cut his hair! Don’t you remember?” A girl with pink hair said, stomping her foot on the ground. 

“He said he liked the weight of it, didn’t he?” A blonde boy asked, rocking side to side a bit as he talked.

“Regardless of that, he had the same face.” A boy with blue hair said, studying his face intently.

“Uh… Who exactly are you guys?” Hajime asked, desperately wishing he had accepted Nagito’s offer to stay with him on the island rather than leaving Hajime to watch it by himself.

A presence in the back of his mind made itself known, whispering into his thoughts. ‘They’re the self-named “Warriors of Hope”. They used brainwashing monokuma heads to force adults to do their bidding, claiming that people above 14 were ‘demons’.’

Hajime blinked at this description.

“Aw big bro doesn’t remember us? This is so sad, I’m gonna cry!” The pink haired girl announced.

‘Kotoko Utsugi’ Izuru supplied.

The other kids in the group looked sad as well, though they were much less vocal about their disappointment.

“Why are you calling me ‘big bro’?” Hajime asked. 

‘We were… acquainted in my time as Enoshima’s pawn.’ 

“Oh. So you guys knew Izuru, huh?” He asked.

“Yeah huh! That’s our big bro! After Monaca betrayed us and left with that demon big bro Izuru took care of us!” The redhead announced.

‘Masaru Daimon’.

“Really? Care to explain that Izuru?” Hajime asked, raising and eyebrow.

Hajime felt Izuru stirring in the back of his consciousness, but whatever he was about to say was cut off by the blue haired boy.

“You’re addressing him? Then he must be nearby. Where is he?” ‘Nagisa Shingetsu’ asked.

“Ah well… Izuru and I are kind of the same person really. When I went to hope peak, these doctors stuffed a lot of talents into my brain, which forced me into the back of my mind while Izuru took control.” Hajime explained, trying to keep it simple so that the kids could understand.

“So, does that mean we get two big bros for the price of one? A big bro sale?” The blonde kid asked, looking rather excited.

‘Jataro Kemuri.’ Izuru supplied again.

“It totally does! A big bro sandwich with both pickles and sweet ham! A big bro vanilla and chocolate twist!” Kotoko exclaimed with delight.

“So, what’s your name big bro number two?” Masaru asked.

“I’m Hajime Hinata, nice to meet you Masaru.”

The entire group looked shocked at that.

“How’d you know my name?! Is my fame that widespread?” Masaru asked.

“Well not exactly. Izuru told me all of your names.” Hajime explained.

“You can talk with him? Tell him he’s a big meanie for taking all the fun out of our introductions!” Kotoko said, huffing.

Izuru seemed, dare he say, happy as he listened to Kotoko rant about how introductions were a special time to get your first impression done right or whatever.

‘Sorry Miss little ultimate drama.’ Izuru muttered

Hajime relayed the message to the group.

“Big bro!!! You just gave away the rest of my introduction! How could you how could you how could you?!?!!” Kotoko shrieked.

Hajime winced and covered his ears.

Nagisa, seeming unfazed by the shrieks occurring on the other side of the group as he was standing, studied Hajime carefully.

“Is there a way to let Izuru take control back?” He asked, voice a cold, calculating sound.

Hajime stopped at that, just as all commotion stopped as well.

“I mean… Yes but I am very distinctly not allowed to do that. The future foundation would have my head if they found out I let him take over for even a second.”

“Aww we won’t tell. Promise it on my left pinky toe, that ones my favorite.” Jataro said, continuing his odd swaying.

“Yeah, cross my heart and hope to die!” Kotoko said with much pizazz.

“Same here, I promise too!” Masaru said with just as much energy.

Nagisa simply nodded.

Izuru shifted again in the back of his mind, offering a silent plea.

Hajime let out a long sigh and rubbed his forehead. 

“I never was good at saying no to kids. Fine fine, just seriously, don’t tell anyone.” Hajime said, receiving firm nods and joyful cheer from the kids. And with that, he let go.


End file.
